The Most Precious Thing
by The Inevitable Remy
Summary: Summary: Red X is back, and he sends a cryptic message to the Titans saying that he was going to steal something from Robin that is most precious to him.
1. Red X

Author's Note: This isn't my first Fanfic, but it is my first Teen Titans Fic.

Summary: Red X is back, and this time, all he wants is a certain titan.

Rating: R-for language and adult situations.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

**THE MOST PRECIOUS THING**

Chp. 1-- The Track

Robin, The Boy Wonder, paced back and forth, his hands behind his back, his eyes narrowed to slits. Its was a very Batman like manner, which Beastboy attempter to point out, but was stopped by a slap of the hand over his mouth by Cyborg.

"Replay it. Now." said Robin, turning back to the paused screen, his palms pressed into the panel, his jaw clenched. On the screen was Red X, ruthless and coniving as ever. Raven obeyed Robin's deman with only a twitch of the lip, and once again, for about the billionth time that night, she rewinded the track, then hit play.

Suddenly the screen blinked, and then Red X came alive, smirking and grinning and using his old drawl as if he never went to prison, had just been lazing around, being patient until the next time to strike.

_"Well, Well, Well..."_

Robin's lip curled.

_"The Teen Titans. We meet again. However, this time, I thought i'd let you in on my little scheme, just to...shake, things up." _here Red X started to grin maniaclly, scratching his masked chin with a sharp red X.

The first time the Titans seen the track, Robin had whispered, _xenothium,_ but, as it turned out, Red X figured Robin would say that, and, grinning, he'd said--

_"Ah, no, Robin. Not xenothium.Nice try, however. I'm wanting something...different. Something you won't know I took until I snatch it right under your pathetic nose. So. Everything that's precious to you, Robin, in the slightest, i'd keep a close watch over it. Until next time."_

Once again, the screen faltered, and then stopped. Robin stared at it a few seconds, then spun around on his heel, facing his team.

"Have any of you have the slightest notion in hell what he's talking about?" he asked through clenched teeth. The Titans, quite used to Robin's ways and how he gets when the bad guy gets the upper-hand, only muttered their answers, not meeting his eyes.

Robin ran a gloved hand through his hair, cursed to high heaven, before he pushed through the group torwards the Gym.

"Here we go again," sighed Beastboy, plopping down on the couch. Cyborg joined him scrathing his head.

"I wonder what Red X's after. He said something that is precious to Robin..." Cryborg trailed off, looking confused. He turned his head up torwards Raven, who was floating quietly, her slim gray hands perched on her knees. "Did you sense anything from the track, Raven?" asked Cyborg.

Raven opened one eye, then closed it, then fell gracefully to the floor. "Yes. I sensed very strong emotions, but most of them were hard to make out. I know whatever he wants, he wants badly." she said, walking over to the kitchen. Beastboy jumped up from where he sat and looked over the head of the couch, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What do you mean, 'he wants it badly'." asked Beastboy. Raven, now stirring a white mug of tea, sighed, irriated, before saying in her usual deadpan voice-- "exactly what I mean, Beastboy. He wants something of Robin's very badly."

Suddenly Starfire, who had been sitting quietly at the computer through the whole meeting, spoke. "Whatever the Red X wants, has to be something that's precious to Robin, correct? Well, let us think. What is something that Robin...likes?" she said. However, it came apparent from the beginning that the thought of Robin holding something dear, something precious, was almost laughable. Their leader was, to say the least, anal. Determined. Strict. Harsh. He was always correct, whether it had to do with a criminal or a stupid bet that surfaced in the tower, even if he was wrong. He was right. He was Robin, and he was headstrong, and he didn't give a shit. That's just how it was. Robin didn't hold anything precious to himself, or so the Titans thought.

Beastboy snorted. "Why're you asking us...? You're the one who's so close to him. You're his, 'bestfriend'."

Starfire, upon realizing his meaning, blushed slightly. She recovered quickly, however, and said, "we are all Robin's friends. We should all have some sort of...inkling, as to what is so precious to him!"

Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"How about," said Raven, walking over to Starfire and placing a hand on her shoulder, "you go talk to him.I'm sure he'd listen to you." she said. Starfire shivered a bit, due to Raven's slightly chilly hand on her warm skin, before she nodded.

"Okay. I will...go discuss with Robin." said Starfire. Beastboy bid goodluck with a grunt, before he turned on the gamestation. Cyborg gave an apologetic smile, before he turned around to join beastboy. Raven motioned for Starfire to go.

Hesitantly, Starfire obliged,and headed to the Gym.

--------------------------------------

Starfire quietly peeked her head around the archway of the Gym, trying to spot Robin. Once she did, Starfire concluded that he was in distress. Over and over he kicked the swinging punching bag, not looking like he was about to let up any time soon. A sheen of sweat covered his arms and bare chest and forhead, which lead to reason that Robin had been there for a while. Kicking, over, and over, again.

Reluctant yet determined, Starfire walked into the room, waiting patiently for him to notice. It didn't take very long.

"Starfire." he said, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?"

Starfire took a couple of steps torwards him. "Robin, I wish to ask you a question."

Robin waited.

"Robin, what is something that is precious to you...?" she finally asked, cocking her head to the side.

Robin blinked behind his mask, sighed, and then walked over to the black steel bench. He sat down, and motioned for Starfire to join him.

"Star, I have no fucking clue. Nothing. Am I the type of guy to keep something preciouc? Huh? No. That son of a bitch is messing with my head, I know it." Robin growled.

Starfire looked at Robin with a pained expression on her face. "Well, you must have something precious! Stop using crude language and actually delve into your thoughts. Kicking a punching bag--which, may I add, is slightly confusing since it is a _punching_ bag-- is not going to solve his riddle!" said Starfire, standing up now, her fists clenched to her side.

Robin also stood up. "What do you want me to do? We'll just have to wait until he actually takes whatever he wants, and _then_ we'll get it back.Until he attacks we're screwed." said Robin, slightly irked that Starfire was giving him such a hard time.

Starfire glared at him for another second, before she whipped around, leaving Robin alone in the Gym.


	2. The Attack

**Author's Note: Thank you, Happymonkey! XD XD**

**Summary: Red X is back, and he sends a cryptic message to the Titans saying that he is going to steal something from Robin that is most precious to him.**

**Rating: R-for language and adult situations.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**THE MOST PRECIOUS THING**

Chp.2--The Attack

The only light from the room was the computer. It's soft blue screen stared back at Robin, as if challenging him to blink. Words, numbers, codes, went up in and down in vertical rows, meaning nothing to an uneducated mind, but everything to Robin. Files upon files of Red X littered the panel, along with pictures and gadgets. It wasn't hard to dig up information on the criminal, for the Robin created him. Yet the person behind the mask seemed to be making a name for his own, with the seemingly irrlevant form of attacks he's been doing. Nothing seemed to add up. It was as if the track he left about taking something precious from Robin was just a joke. Just to make his blood boil. He wasn't going to actually carry it out.

Of course, Robin didn't expect this in the least. The cryptic message sent by Red X played over and over in his head, and he had to mentally tell himself to shut up so he could actually get some work done. He was obsessing, he knew. It was like slade was alive all over again. Thanks to Terra, however, he wasn't. So now he could focus on X, much to his teammates displeasure. To Starfire's displeasure.

Robin physically shook himself out of those thoughts, pulling a few files onto his lap. The last time they met face-to-face with X, he jumped in the last second to save Robin and help defeat Professor Chang from destorying the entire city with an xenothium powered machine. Robin, in the struggle to save himself and Starfire, cleverly, and secretly, unlached Red X's belt, leaving him defensless. The only thing that bothered Robin, however, was that he didn't need xenothium. Somehow, he used an alternative source to power the suit, and that distressed Robin to no end. In the end, X made a suicidal escape by jumping off the cliff, and the Titans never found him. But now he was back, with a plan that Robin could'nt figure out for the life of him.

"Goddmanit..." Robin swore, tilting his head back while he rubbed his eyes. It was late at night. Possibly even the next day. Standing up, Robin filed away the information on Red X close out the computer. He stretched, yawned, then jerked backwards--

Suddenly the alarm was going off, and Robin's head swirled to the corner of the room, where a flashing red light whirled ominously. Wasting no time, Robin grabbed his belt, clicked it on, and pulled on his cape, running out the door.

Once in the main room, Robin tapped into the security system and searched to see who was the source of the emergency. Information poored in, scrolling down the screen in a rush. Turning, he faced the other titans who were just getting in, their faces pale and tired, but determined all the same.

"It's him. Red X."

-----------------------------

The only sounds coming from the pier was the waves crashing against the rocks and the pulsing beep of Cyborg's arm as he tried to find Red X's heat source. The Titans were now standing cautiously in an old storage unit where crate boxes stood high above them, stacked. It was similar to maze, except the obstacles were wooden crates. Starfire's arm was raised high above them, providing an eery green glow for light.

"My scanners can't pick him up. We're the only ones here." said Cyborg, looking up.

"The screen said it was Pier 25. He has to be here. Raven, can you sense him?" asked Robin. He walked around the area, jumping easily on crates for a high view. Raven closed her eyes, and her body suddenly was outlined in black energy.

It was only a moment before she opened her eyes and replied-- "I'm picking up a heartbeat." she said. In that moment, Beastboy turned into a tiger, Starfire's eyes glowed furiously green, and Cyborg's arm became a sonic cannon. "The reason Cyborg couldn't pick up his trace is because the source of fuel he powers for his suit can deflect heat sensing. However, it can't detect me." informed Raven.

Robin smirked. "Okay, Titans. I want each of you to take a path, once you find him, give a call to the others so we can follow suit. And please--" said Robin, as the others started to head off in the unknown, "be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt." They nodded and continued their seperate paths.

Meanwhile, Robin took out his bird-a-rang and shot it upwards, planning to get a birds-eye view of the perimeter. He swung gracefully upon the attached bars above, going into an aloof crouch. He stood up, his eyes narrowed, and perfectly balanced he started to walk to the beams, looking for any trace of Red X. Quite sudden, there was an adrupt spark of green in the center of the crate-maze, and just like that Robin took off, running a few yards on the bars before he shot out his bird-a-rang, snagging on the crates below,and as he swung, Starfire came into veiw, followed by Cyborg, Raven, then Beastboy. Robin dropped down and crossed over to Starfire.

"Who was it? Was it X?" he asked, his hand on her shoulder. Starfire stared off, looking confused.

"I do not know. I had turned, and suddenly there was a face in front of mine. He was suspended from--" she pointed upwards torwards the ceiling. There, hanging fromt he ceiling was a long hook, much like Robin's bird-a-rang, but a long red X at the end. Starfire flew up, about to grasp it, but suddenly an arm shot out and took her wrist. Starfire gasped, and suddenly the arm become a shoulder and then a body, and finally Red X came into view. He pulled out a razor-sharp X and positioned at Starfire's throat, before gracefully dropping to the floor. Robin lunged torwards him, but X sidestepped it, and slapped another X on his back, sending electric shocks through Robin's body.

Red X turned to the others, clearly grinning, and said-- "I wouldn't take another step closer, or your cute little alien friend will be killed."

Robin stood up weakly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let her go, or I'll--"

"you'll what?" cut-off Red X, clearly enjoying the moment. His arm snaked across Starfire's stomach,then up to her temple, caressing her gently. Starfire jerked her face away, her eye glowing menacingly.

"You bastard," sneered Robin. Red X laughed. "You want her?" he asked. He pushed starfire out of his grasp, where she stumbled into Robin's arms. "Fine. Take her." He gave a slaute, and then started off down the aisle.

Robin made sure Starfire was okay, before he stood up to his full length and yelled, "TITANS! GO!"

The four Titans passed Robin, flying, running and sprinting to where Red X ran off. Robin narrowed his eyes and shot upwards to the ceilings once more. He was only halfway in the air when suddenly a figure came crashing into him. Robin felt a foot make contanct with his side and an arm hit the back of his kneck. With a grunt he dropped to the ground, where he was face to face with Red X. He glared at him for a moment, before he lunged at him. He gave high kick, catching Red X at the tip of his head, before forcing downwards causing him to fall forwards. Red X backtracked, swinging his his fists at Robin. Robin dodged them, side to side he stepped before catching one fist and slamming his in his jaw. Red X didn't give into it completely, for he took Robin's arm along with him, flipping him over his head.Robin skidded to a halt, his metal boots making an unpleasent screeching sound on the concrete floor.

"What are you planning on stealing?" he growled, pulling out his bo-staff and extending it. Red X did the same, except with a red-and black one.

"If you havn't figure it out yet, then there's no hope for you," he replied before throwing a stream of attacks on Robin. He caught the last one in the gut, and doubled over.

"Tell me, Robin. Have you any clue of the precious item i'm talking about?" asked Red X as he placed a foot on Robin's chest. Robin gave a short, "No." before he Red X's shin with his fist. Red X cried out and grasped his shin, falling over. Robin scampered up, charging his bo-staff at Red X's stomach. Red X dodge this, pulled the bo-staff forward, and slammed his head into Robin's. Robin's eyes slipped out of focus, and there was a faint ringing in his ear.

"Robin!" came a cry. Suddenly there was a flood of brilliant green bolts flying over head making immediate contact with Red X. He let go of Robin's bo-staff and fell to the floor, bolt after bolt slammer him deeper into the concrete.

Starfire flew in, followed Raven, who encased Red X in black energy. She liften him up for perfect aim for A sonic cannon. Red X fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Robin..." Starfire cooed, touching the sores on Robin's face gently. He leaned into her embrace, suddenly aware of the screaming of his muscles.

Red X lifted his head suddenly and started to chuckle. "This isn't over, Robin. I will get your little precious item, and it will be mine." he punched the center of his belt, and suddenly flickered and disappered.


	3. Subtle Hints

**Author's Note: Okay, you guys. I'm getting quite a bit of reviews saying Robin is thick, stupid, etc etc. I guess I didn't make it clear enough that he's just...surrounded, by his work. When there's a villian out there, Robin throws himself in his responsibility, not really thinking, or caring, for that matter, about anything else. This story will open his eyes. I hope you change your mind about him...I didn't want him to come off as impossibly stupid. Lol.**

**Summary: Red X is back, and he sends a cryptic message to the Titans saying that he is going to steal something from Robin that is most precious to him.**

**Rating: R-for language and adult situations.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**THE MOST PRECIOUS THING**

Ch.p 3-- Subtle Hints

There was a slight buzzing sound far, far away... small, yet there. It was pretty insignificant to Robin, who was caught deep in a warm delicious dream, however it slowly brought him back to the surface, the figure in front of Robin's closed eyes vanishing...

Robin turned over on his pillow, and with his eyes still closed, he grabbed a spare bird-a-rang from his nightstand and swiftly sliced the alarm clock in half. It stayed put, as if in shock, before the the sides fell in oppisite directions, a soft thump! on the carpet.

He tried going back to sleep. Tried capturing the dream that he had. He took a deep breath, then studied on what the dream was.

_Perfect hands..._

_Silky, red hair..._

_The most fabulous legs that when on forever..._

_Bright Green Ey-_

Suddenly Robin jolted from the bed. "Wholy-fucking-mother of sheep." he gasped, finally realizing what he'd been dreaming. Quickly he looked under the covers, swallowed hard, and decided to take a nice, cold shower.

---------------------

As Robin walked stifly out of his room, torwards the kitchen, he couldn't help but get the strange dream out of his head. He couldn't get Starfire out of his head. She was his bestfriend! Sure, they spent more time with each other. But that was only because Robin helped her get acclimated with the world. With Earth. He can't be getting feelings for her, that's for sure. That would...totally screw up the team. Not to mention how awkward it would be if anyone seen him and her--

Robin got rid of that mental thought quickly, coughing loudly.

As Robin turned the corner, his mind everywhere else but there, he felt a clunk! under his boot. He stopped, looked down, and his stomach dropped. Under his foot was a large, red X. He picked it up, studying it with narrowed eyes.

"Robin?"

Robin jumped slightly as if he got caught stealing.

"Uh, Starfire. Goodmorning." he said, cracking a smile. Hopefully it wouldn't come as out a grimace.

Starfire floated over to him, still a little pale from waking up. She was staring at the X.

"Why is it that you hold something of the Red X?" she asked, floating nearer still. Robin started to sweat as he realized how bad it looked.

"Robin...you arnt-_hiding_-anything from us, are you?" her eyes bore into him, accusing, threatening. She floated even closer to him, her breath on his lips.

"N-no!" He said, backing up a bit. "I found this on the floor. I, er, stepped on it." he placed the X where it had been, as if trying to prove a point. Robin mentally rolled his eyes at what he did. _Why not just point and grunt, Richard?_

Starfire looked at him a bit, before she visiably relaxed, believing him. She smiled, gave Robin, "Good morning to you too, Robin!"

before she walked passed him, her bright red hair swinging seductively back and forth.

Robin felt his body start to turn in her direction, wanting another chance to smell her lucious shampoo, but he righted himself, and started torwards the kitchen once more.

--------------------------------

"What do you think it means?" asked Cyborg as he shoveled four pancakes in his mouth at once. Raven, a few seats down, watched, her eyes widening. Beastboy seemed pleased at this.

"I don't know. I found it in the hallway, right before I entered the kitchen." replied Robin over his mug of dark coffe. "None of you captured it and dropped it here on accident, did you?"

The Titans shook their heads.

"You know what this means, don't you?" said Raven, darkly, her usual mug of hot tea clasped in her hands. "Red X has been in the tower.He's doing...something, and we need to figure it out."

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Let's not jump the gun, Raven. Red X couldn't have come in the tower. Cyborg's security system is too badass for a villian to brake in." He and Cyborg slapped hands.

Raven calmy blew on her tea, the steam wafting upwards before evaporating in the air. "Okay. If Cyborg's security system is so _badass_, how did two hundred armed robots get in the tower?"

Beastboy's lip twitched. "With help of Terra, of course. Did you miss that part, oh-dark-one?" he said sarcastically.

Raven seemed nonplussed. "Right. And did Cyborg ever go to Terra and explain how to disable the security? It was apparently pretty easy to manage if Terra could get through it."

Cyborg and Beastboy both opened their mouths, looking pissed, but Robin cut them off with--

"The point is, Red X has been in the tower. He didn't harm us, but he did leave some sort of...hint.We just need to figure it out before something bad happens." He studied the X, the flurescent lights catching it and making it gleam, before he dropped is unceremoniously on the table. Raven stared at Robin.

"What about him taking something of yours that was precious. Have you figured that out?" asked Raven.

Suddenly the metal doors swooshed open, and Starfire came out. Her grin broadened.

"Friends! Is it not the most glorious morning? Sha'll I make some of the scrambled chicken eggs?" she walked over to the kitchen, pulling out the eggs and bread and bacon.

Robin glared at Raven for a second before saying, "I'm starting to think that was just to get our attention," and then he stood up, said, "I'm not hungry, Star." and left the room.

---------------------------

Every morning after Robin found the Red X, he would come across another one. Yet this time, it was a few feet in front of the last. It didn't turn into the kitchen like Robin thought it would, but kept down the hall, day after day. Periodically Robin would study the ceilings becoming increasingly paranoid that Red X was somewhere above him, watching him.

He placed the X's along with the newspapers clippings and Red X's belt. Every morning he dreaded walking out and finding another one, but every day there it was, a couple of feet away from where the last one had been.

On this particular evening, Robin sat on his bed, obsessing over where the X's could be leading. Down the hall, passed Starfire's room, was a bathroom, the evidence room, and then the elevator. Go where the elevator went, and that would take you to the rec room and criminal files.

Robin ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed, before he fell over on the bed. He stared at the ceiling going over the whole area, corners and all.

_I'm not doing any good just sitting here._

Robin sat up and headed torwards the kitchen for a late night snack. And as he turned to walk through the gray doors, he caught something at the corner of his eye.

His stomach dropped.

There, on the ground, was another X.

_How can that be?_ He thought wildly. It's been weeks since the first time he picked up an X, and never had it been done twice in the same day.

His eyes traveled slowly from the X, to the door it was in front of. All the blood drained from his face. The X was placed right in front of Starfire's door.


	4. Capture

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews, you guys! **

**Summary: Red X is back, and he sends a cryptic message to the Titans saying that he is going to steal something from Robin that is most precious to him.**

**Rating: R-for language and adult situations.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**THE MOST PRECIOUS THING**

Chp.4 -- Capture

Robin stared at the name STARFIRE on the door, the sound of his blood pounding in his ears.

_Of course! OF COURSE! I'm such a stupid lunatic! The most precious thing is...Starfire. It's always been starfire._

Robin couldn't help but let the smile roll onto his lips, but it quickly vanished after another thought.

_but that would mean..._

Suddenly there was a scream coming from inside the room. Robin reacted a split-second later, kicking down the door. He jumped into the room, three explosives disks between his fingers, ready for use. However, it suddenly became apparent that no one was in the room. Yet it looked like _everyone_ had been in the room. Star's mirror was cracked, there was a huge burnt hold in the middle of her bed, everything was knocked over, the whole room was in dissaray.

"Starfire?" he whispered, feeling suddenly numb.

Robin walked cautiously across the room to the open window.The dark pink curtains fluttered gently, the cool night breeze coming into the room. He glanced out of the window, looking left and right, down and up. "Star?" he said again.

The window was blocked by a figure however, and before Robin could whisk the explosive disks, a foot slammed into his face, causing him to fly backwards against the wall. Red X jumped into the room, an unconscious Starfire laying limply in his arms.

Robin groaned while he stood up, trying to get his vision back. He wasn't granted a second though, and Red X came after him again clutching the fabric on Robin's chest, his face only inches from Red X's.

"I'm slightly disappointed, Robin." said Red X, slamming Robin into the wall again. He didn't let go, however. "I've been watching Starfire for a while. And I must say, you must be crazy if you've never made a move on the girl. She's easy on the eyes, isn't she...?"

Robin gathered himself, physically shaking his head, before slamming his leg in upwards. Red X dropped Starfire, clutching his privates.

"THAT--" he gasped, holding himself. "WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR. I'M GOING TO-TO-"

Robin pulled Starfire close to him, eyes narrowed at Red X. "Possibly finish your sentence?" he said, smiking slightly.

Red X growled and charged at Robin. Robin ducked, turned around, snatched the back of Red X's costume and pulled forward, choking him. Red X swung around, his fist hitting Robin. Robin let go and stumbled backwards a bit.

"I've had enough of you, Boy Wonder. Say goodbye to your precious Starfire."

"NO!" screamed Robin, lunging for Starfire. Though Red X got there first. He grabbed starfire by the arm, pressed the X on his belt, and vanished.

"Star?" he said to no one. Suddenly the door flew open and Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy charged in. They took in the scene. Star's distorted room, Robin breathing heavily, and the little X under their feet.

"What happened?" gasped Cyborg. He walked over Robin and pulled him to his feet. Robin just fell over again.Cyborg had to catch the boy wonder, steading him back on his feet.

"He took her. She's gone. That son of a bitch took her and I was too stupid to know."

Raven walked in and placed a hand on his chest. Her hand grew white. The scrapes and bruises vanished on, and his breathing turned to normal.

"We have to go after him. We have to figure out where he took her." said Robin. The Titans stayed put, staring at Robin uncertainly.

"That was an order." growled Robin. Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl and flew out the window. Cyborg muttered something about the T-car and left the room. Raven seeped into the ground.

The wind coming into the room brushed slightly against Robin's cheek as he stayed where he was for a second, taking in everything that was happening. Red X wanted Starfire. For whatever reason, he wanted her. He wanted to hold her. To touch her. The thought made his palms prickle and his teeth clench. He wouldn't get away with this. They were going to get Starfire back.

-------------------------------------------

"Starfire. Pick up. Starfire, respond. Pick up, Starfire." Robin bleated desperately into his T-comm. No respone. He sped on down through the city on his R-cycle, looking for any trace as to where Red X had gone. "Titans, report." he said into the T-comm.

"Nothing, man." came Cyborg's voice. "There's nothing at the cliff. I've searched everywhere."

"I've got diddly." replied Beastboy.

"Same." Raven said. "whereever he went, I don't think it's somewhere obvious. He--" The transmission cut.

"Damn." muttered Robin. He skidd to a stop just outside the pier where they were a few weeks ago.

"Raven, come in. Raven. Cyborg, respond. ANYONE, GODDAMNIT." he yelled, frustrated.It hit the T-comm on the handlebar on his bike, loosing patience. It must've worked, however, for the T-comm flickered, then turned on.

The face on the other end wasn't who he suspected.

"Robin. How nice to see you again." came a dark, sinister voice.

"S-slade?" Robin gasped.

"Hmm. I'm impressed. You remembered my name." he said calmly. Robin took off his helmet, staring at the T-comm.

"How did you get this transmission?" he growled, squeezing the T-comm until his knuckles went white.

"I'm sure you can think of a more important question that that, Robin." countered slade, a smirk sketched in his voice. Robin jerked backwards, unnerved.

"How did you survive? Terra--"

"Terra was not my demise, Robin. There are ways upon ways to get out of seemingly _deadly_ situations." he paused, letting that soak in.

"But this isn't about Terra, anymore. This is about your friend--Ah, what's her name, Starfire? Yes. Starfire. Such a facinating creature she is. Strong. Beautiful. She's quite a catch, isn't she?"

Was it just Robin, or was all of his worst enemies hitting on Starfire?

"Where is she?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure out that, Robin. As for Red X, he's here too. So don't worry about him." Robin's worries worsened when Slade told him not to worry. The picture faltered, then cut.

Robin stared at it for a few seconds before he shoved it into his belt, cursing. He slammed on his helmet, revved his bike and took off in the one place where he could think of Slade being.


	5. Tricking Robin

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews, you guys! **

**Summary: Red X is back, and he sends a cryptic message to the Titans saying that he is going to steal something from Robin that is most precious to him.**

**Rating: R-for language and adult situations.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**THE MOST PRECIOUS THING**

Chp.5-- The Trick

"There's something not right. He can't be alive. Terra destoryed him. She took him-"

"Beastboy. Shush." said Raven, motioning torwards Robin who's face seemed to be getting tighter and tighter at every word Beastboy said. Beastboy frowned at the back of Robin's head, but kept quiet.

The Titans, minus one, all stood in a large broken down factory. The air was thick and musty, and everything seemed to be layered in a thin layer of dust and grime. The sounds of heavy machinery groaning and clinking could be heard in the background, mixed in with the sounds of the heros feet on the stone ground.

The Titans eyed Robin wearily. Each of the got them distressed message from Robin, their worst fears coming true. Slade was back, and he was somehow in the scheme with Red X. Whatever it was, the Titans thought to themselves, it was going to bad.

"Did you talk with Red X over the T-comm?" asked Cyborg, moving up torwards were Robin walked alone. Robin swallowed, stopped, and turned to Cyborg.

"No."

He continued walking, his black cape haning over his shoulders.

"Oh." said Cyborg, falling back with the rest of the team. He gave a look torwards Raven, who nodded in agreement.

"So, uh...where is Slade? It doesn't look like he's here." chimed in Beastboy, his usual obnoxious voice down to an eery whisper.

"He's here." said Robin up front, not bothering to turn around.

"But he wouldn't turned up by now, wouldn't he? I mean-"

Robin was staring into Beastboy's eyes in a split second, his nostrils flared. "What are you trying to say, Beastboy? That i'm hallucinating? That i'm making this up?" Cyborg and Raven stopped walking, eyebrows raised. Already was it happening again. Slade was back, and Robin was getting fired up again. The same look. The same voice. The same don't give a shit attitude about anything except slade.

Beastboy took a step back, but let the scowl appear on his face "All i'm saying is that it's pretty weird for Slade to be in this. You sure you're here to find Starfire and not get your revenge?"

Robin's features softened at the mention of Starfire, but he still look upset. "I'm here to save Starfire. I'm here to save the city for whatever plan Slade and Red X have in mind. What happened in the past is in the past, BB. Don't make the mistake of bringing it up. Especially in front of me." Robin glared at Beastboy for a second more, before he took back his spot in the front of the Titans.Beastboy gave an agitated glance at Cyborg, whom only shrugged back.

The Titans finally came up to a small circle of light in a circular room. Slade's chair sat in the middle, looking as old and dusty as it had been the last time Robin came here to fight Slade. Of course, it really wasn't Slade, but just a figment of Robin's imagination, caused by infected dust that messed with his central nervous system which convinced his brain that he was seeing, and hearing, Slade. The thought made Robin cringe, but he didn't let it bother him all the same.

The Titans stopped at the sight of the chair. Robin's breath hitched.

"Slade." he said. It echoed all around them, and at Robin's words, the Titans powered up. Raven's eyes glowed menacingly black, Beastboyd turned into a raptor, and Cyborg's sonnic cannon surfaced.

To their astonishment, the Chair slowly turned around, facing the Titans. It wasn't Slade at all, but Red X.

"Robin. I knew you'd come." he said, standing up. He pulled out a large button, making all the Titans flinch, and pressed it. Suddenly the to the Right side of the Titans, a mass of screens turned on. All revealing the face of Slade.

"Robin, how nice to see you again. Hmm. You remembered my name. I'm impressed..."said the Slade on the screens. On and on it went, matching the very thing Slade said over his T-comm. "Still confused?" asked Red X. He pressed a small button on his wrist and spoke again-- "Does this help you out?" he continued. However his voice wasn't his own. It was Slade's voice.

"You tricked me?" asked Robin. "Why? What is your plan? Where is Starfire?" the adrupt questions didn't seem to faze Red X. It only seemed to please him more.

"Robin. You really need to relax, man.I only _pretended_ to be Slade to freak you out. You won't believe the satisfaction I get from watching the blood drain from your face." chuckld Red X.

It occured to Robin that he felt immensely relaxed from the fact that no, Slade was not back. Even when Red X was still on the upper hand, even though Starfire was still missing, he felt relaxed. Because now, without Slade to screw him up, whom would always let his emotions get the better of him, Robin could defeat Red X easily. Kick his ass, find Starfire, and go home.

"I don't know what your game is Red X, but it ends now.I'm going to ask this one more time. Where, is Starfire?" stated Robin, pulling out his bo-staff and extending it. Red X chuckled.

"OOoh, Starfire!" said Red X, sounding quite pleased. The Titans stared.

"I'm here." came a voice. from the shadows. The Titans heads whipped to the voice, trying to seek out the person it came from. After a moment, Starfire walked out. There was a collective gasp. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a black body suit, similar to what Red X wore. A large red X covered her chest, and on her waiste was a metal belt. Also similar to what Red X wore.

"Star..." came Cyborg's voice.

"That's right. She's joined the likes of me. Not that it was easy to convert her, let me tell you." chuckled Red X. He motioned for Starfire to stand next to him. She walked over to him. Something wasn't right. Her face was impassive. She stared straight forward. Her arms and limbs stiff.

Robin's stared, his eyes wide, his face unbelieving. "Is this some sick joke?" he asked. His questions was directed to Red X, but his eyes never strayed from Starfire.

"You see," said Red X pleasently. " I took out of the page of Slade, and blackmailed Starfire into becoming--"

"You're apprentice." muttered Robin, who suddenly looked defeated.

Red X stared at Robin, then threw back his head and laughed. Really laughed. His whole body shook.

"Robin, you don't get it, do you? I'M NOT SLADE. I'M NOT LIKE HIM. HE WANTED TO DESTORY THE CITY. I JUST WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND. AND NOW I HAVE HER." his voice carried around the room, boucning off rusted steel and metal.

"So this isn't about taking down the city? It's just about hormones?" said Robin, getting more confused by the moment.

Red X sighed and pulled on Starfire's waiste. She didn't even blink.

"What have you done to her?" asked Robin, crossing over to her. Red X stopped him though, a hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't get too close," said Red X, " she get's a little angry when someone other than her beloved touched her." Robin payed no heed. He pushed Red X's hand off his chest and walked close to Starfire. She didn't move. He touched her shoulder. "Star...?"

Suddenly Robin was flown backwards, a searing pain covered his chest. He landed against the wall.

"Yo!" yelled Cyborg.

"What's gotten into you, Star?" Asked Beastboy.

"Raven!" Came Robin's muffled voice as he limped forward. "Can you sense anything wrong with Starfire?"

"I'll try," replied Raven.

Red X laughed, clearly amused, and sat down on the chair, watching.

"It isn't Starfire. Well, it is, but something's wrong. She's not in her normal mind-state. It's like she's in an alternative one." said Raven.

Suddenly Starfire's hand shot up and green bolt hit Raven. Raven pulled up a black shield and the last second.

"How're we supposed to contact her?" asked Robin, as Raven's shield grew larger. It circled around the Titans, taking the blows of Starfire's bolts. Over and over they slammed into the shield. Starfire's face was still blank.

The bolts suddenly stopped. Raven's shield went down.

"So, as you can see," began Red X, stretching a bit. "She's a bit tempermental when we have unwelcomed guests."

Starfire turned around and started walking torwards Red X.

"Wait a minute..." Robin breathed. On the nape of Starfire's kneck, Robin could make out something...something that looked like--

"Raven. Get us out of here. I have a plan." said Robin suddenly. Raven stared at him.

"What about Starfire? We can't just leave her here." she countered.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." said Robin.

Red X looked at them curiously.

"Given up already? Wow. That was easier than I thought." said Red X, as he pulled Starfire onto his lap. Starfire's face was as blank as ever.

"Now." said Robin, motioning torwards Raven. Sudden Raven turned into the large black crow of her inner self, and swept the Titans away.


End file.
